Susan Mayer Delfino
"It was common knowledge on Wisteria Lane that where Susan went, bad luck was sure to follow. Her misfortunes ranged from the commonplace, to the unusual, to the truly bizarre." Susan Delfino '''(née '''Bremmer, previously Mayer) is the main protaganist of the series. Susan's best quality is also the one that gets her into the most trouble: her huge, open heart. Vivacious, smart, and warm, Susan has a habit of opening herself too easily and seeing the best in everyone, even when her judgement tells her otherwise. Early Life Susan, born in December 8 1964, grew up believing her father died at war and was raised by her mother, Sophie. Her mother's erratic love life led to some distance between the two of them but they have always remained close. Susan was a high school gym master and graduated as valedictorian. She later married Karl Mayer and had a daughter together but their marriage was a very difficult one due to Karl's infidelity. He finally left her for his secretary Brandi and filed for divorce. Julie was then her only shoulder to cry on and their relationship has strengthened ever since but both of them still have issues about being sometime in a role reversal with Julie playing the adult and Susan making many mistakes. Mary Alice also supported her which brought her to question how she could have committed suicide. She is also a mentally challenged person, she acts really frantic all the time. Season One ''' Susan, recovering from her divorce the year before, sees new neighbour Mike Delfino as an opportunity to move on after Karl. At one point, Susan was locked outside her house completely naked and needed Mike tohelp her get back inside before shesuffered any further humiliation. Edie, however, also wanted Mike, and their competition for his attention and love is a focal point for most of the season. While snooping around Edie's house, she accidentally started a fire, and is blackmailed briefly by Mrs. Huber, until Julie retrieves the evidence that implicates her in the fire. Susan is naturally inquisitive and is the driving force behind the housewives' efforts to discover the truth about Mary Alice Young's suicide. She is particularly suspicious of Paul Young, and also dislikes , Zach who is obsessed with her daughter. Susan and Mike eventually do start a relationship, which has its ups and downs due to his mysteriousness, and his real agenda for moving onto Wisteria Lane. In the season finale, Susan is held hostage by Zach, waiting for Mike to come home. '''Season Two Mike is not killed by Zach, who has fled, and Susan is happy that she and Mike can continue their relationship. However, when Mike reveals that Zach is his biological son, Susan is shocked and tells him that she does not want Zach around Julie. Susan finds Zach at a park and wants to convince him to go to Mike to learn the truth because she knows how much it means to Mike to be close with his son. Zach, however, tells Susan he still loves Julie, and she instead tells him he should search for his "father" Paul, and gives him money so he can go to Utah to look for him there. When Mike learns that Susan sent Zach to Utah, he breaks up with her. Susan is shocked to learn that her ex-husband, Karl is dating Edie Britt. Later on, in desperate need of health insurance for a surgery, she secretly marries Karl. Edie is outraged when she finds out but manages to forgive them. Karl tells Susan that he has broken up with Edie, and they sleep together. When she learns the truth, she confesses to Edie, who in turn burns her house down. Susan, now done with Karl and his lies, gets back with Mike. She is waiting to be proposed to by him, when he is run over by a mysterious figure. Season Three Susan finds herself looking after Mike who has been in a coma for six months after his accident. At the hospital, Susan meets Ian whose wife is also in a coma. Realizing that Mike may not ever wake up, she decides to let go, and begins a relationship with Ian. When Mike does wake up, he has amnesia and has forgotten the past two years of his life, including the part that he was in love with Susan and about to propose to her when he was struck down. Edie tells Mike her own version of history, and convinces him that Susan was a bad woman to him. Susan leaves Ian to be with Mike when she learns he is out of his coma, but he rejects her due to Edie's lies. Susan goes back to Ian. Julie, now an older teenager has started a relationship with the new bad-boy Austin McCain, and Susan is against this. When Austin cheats on Julie and gets her friend Danielle Van De Kamp pregnant, Susan is there to support Julie. Ian and Susan become engaged, but when the question of whether Susan still loves Mike comes up, she finds that she still does, and she and Ian break off the engagement and their relationship. Mike and Susan are privately married at a small ceremony. Season Four Early in the season, Susan and Mike learn they are expecting a baby. Mike is very happy about being a father but worries about providing for his family. This leads him to work very long hours, despite being injured. He is prescribed painkillers but becomes addicted to them. Susan finds out and confronts him but he denies being addicted and even throws away the pills to convince her. Susan, however, finds out that Mike is indeed addicted, and their friend/neighbor Orson Hodge is prescribing them illegally. After Susan is accidentally injured when Mike confronts her for taking his pills away, she demands he go to rehab or she and the baby will leave. Mike agrees and goes, leaving her alone. When a tornado destroys their house, Bree, Orson and baby Benjamin move in with Susan, and she enjoys having them around. Julie sees Orson talking in his sleep about his guilt for running over Mike two years before. Susan is devastated and not only blames Orson for what he has done, but also hates him. Mike, back from rehab, is now clean and ready for the baby. Susan has a son, and after some debate, they name him Maynard James Delfino. Five Year Jump The season four finale fast-forwards five years, where we see Susan come home one night, and kiss a mysterious man. Season Five Susan has begun a secretive love affair with Jackson Braddock but refuses to go public and tells him that she is not in love with him. A series of recurrent flashbacks reveal the reasons Mike and Susan divorced; Susan and Mike were involved in a car crash which resulted in the death of the other driver, a young mother named Lila, and her daughter, Paige. Although Susan and Mike were not to blame for the accident as the other car pulled out on them, Susan blamed herself and her husband for not getting the brakes checked on their car and her guilty feelings took its toll on their marriage, as Susan felt responsible for the deaths of Lila and Paige Dash. It is later revealed that Lila Dash is the late wife of Dave Williams, a new neighbor and Edie's new husband. Dave has implied that he intends to exact revenge by murdering Susan and their son, M.J.. It was revealed that Susan was driving the night that Lila and Paige died, but Mike took the blame to protect his wife. Jackson returns and proposes marriage because his student visa has expired and he believes he will be deported to Canada, but Dave tips off immigration services and Jackson is deported. Dave convinces Susan and M.J. to go fishing with him, so he can get revenge. On the way to marry Katherine, Mike sees the tape Dave made confessing to the crime; and leaves Katherine at the airport to save M.J. and Susan. Dave's plan then becomes tying Susan up and making her watch as Dave and Mike, with M.J. unbuckled in the back, are involved in a collision. This would kill M.J., and Susan would feel Dave's pain. When Susan tells Dave, "What if your daughter (Paige) could see you now? Is this how you want her to see you...as a monster who could murder an innocent child?!", Dave rethinks his plan and lets M.J. go, but crashes into Mike. Mike and Dave survive. After the collision, Mike and Susan share a passionate kiss. Season Six The season begins with Susan preparing to marry Mike for the second time. She feels guilt for what Katherine must be going through, but knows she and Mike belong together. It is revealed through flashbacks that Susan's daughter, Julie, has moved back in and that Susan has been avoiding Katherine. She eventually finds Katherine wearing her wedding dress and chooses to ignore Katherine's downward spiral because she is tired of being seen as "the other woman". She attempts to publicly apologize to Katherine at the wedding, but is unsuccessful, for war has been declared against her by Katherine. That night, Julie is strangled and left unconscious in her yard by an unknown attacker. Susan is in utter shock when Julie is found. She is hurt and alarmed when Lynette tells her that Julie might be pregnant. Susan is hurt that Lynette did not tell her what Julie said to her. They later reconcile and, the doctors reveal that Julie is not pregnant. When Danny Bolen is taken away as a suspect in Julie's attack Susan and Angie exchange an awkward glare, indicating that Susan isn't finished with the Bolens just yet. She then wages war on the family and spreads the word that Danny was the attacker with no proof. People then begin to terrorize the Bolens and Susan confronts the boy and nearly kills him, but is stopped by Angie. It is proven that Danny couldn't have attacked Julie as he was at a liquor store. Susan, guilt ridden, then goes to help Angie clean up the trash and graffiti that was placed on her home. She is then shocked to learn from Andrew, that Julie had quit Medical School and spent the last six months waitressing as well as the fact she was seeing a married man. When Julie awakens, Susan argues with her about it, Julie refusing to explain her actions, driving a wedge between them. Susan is still in conflict with Katherine, who is still trying to attract Mike, they fight during a neighbourhood watch, and then Susan accidently shoots Katherine thinking an intruder was outside her home, when Katherine had actually been patrolling the area. Katherine vows to get the police involved until Angie calms her down, to save her skin. Katherine then tries to get Mike by feigning a plumbing emergency at her home, however Susan accompanies him. She is shocked to find the bedroom laden with candles chocolates and flowers, that Katherine tried to seduce him, which causes them to fight and fall into a bubble bath which Katherine ran for Mike. Katherine then vows to sue Susan, however Angie then tells Susan that Katherine is dangerous and that she must have attacked Julie. Susan goes to the police to inform them of this, but is ignored. However one of the detectives, called Kathy gets on the case. Kathy was actually a class mate at school, but she remembers Susan for the wrong reasons, as Susan cussed her and stole her boyfriend. Susan thinks that what happened in school may get in the way of the investigation, as she saw Kathy hug Katherine after taking a statement, but she was actually comforting her about Mike, that she suffered just like her. Trivia *Susan was originally planned to be named 'Susan Meyer' (stated in the book, "Behind Closed Doors"). *Both Courteney Cox and Heather Locklear turned down the role, Cox because she was pregnant (but she was Marc Cherry's first choice for the role) and Locklear because she was starring in LAX. Michelle Rodriguez, Calista Flockhart and Mary-Louise Parker were also considered before the part went to Teri Hatcher. *Susan drives 5 cars on the show- 1983 Volvo 240 Wagon (1x01), 2003 Volvo XC70 (1x02-3x18), 2007 Volvo XC70 (3x19-4x17), 2002 Cadillac Escalade (5x01) and a 2009 Volvo XC60 (5x02-Present) *Even though Susan was born in 1964, she states that her age is 38 in a season two episode involving a reconcilliation with her father. Family Blood Relatives Son: Maynard James "M.J." Delfino Daughter: Julie Mayer Mother: Sophie Bremmer Flickman Father: Addison Prudy Cousins: Timothy Bremmer Uncles: Frank Bremmer Other Relatives Current Husband: Mike Delfino (remarried) Step-Father: Morty Flickman Step-Mother: Carol Prudy Ex-Husband: Karl Mayer (divorced), Karl Mayer (remarried and divorced) Father-in-law: Nick Delfino (incarcerated) Mother-in-law: Adele Delfino Step-Son: Zach Young Past Romances: Dr. Ron McCready, Ian Hainsworth, Jackson Braddock Mayer, Susan